


The Story Of Our Life ~ An Hetalia FrUk Mpreg Fic

by EndlessPossibility22



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibility22/pseuds/EndlessPossibility22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France and England have began to start a family together, but nearly a year before they were in the same situation and it failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im already writing with other ships! yay! This one is for fun and I seriously don't expect it to go far. Oh and also If you couldn't tell by the title, this IS mpreg. I believe that male nations could bear new nations just as women bear children. Its so weird I know, but its strangely amusing to write about these two living a homely life like an actual couple.

Pregnancy was a known topic around the Bonnefoy-Kirkland household.

The two had been in a relationship for quite sometime when it actually touched down for a second time with them. Francis came to the Englishman with a look that said it all. Francis was scared to say a word of it but he knew he had to.

He settled himself next to his boyfriend and hugged his legs up to his chest before clearing his throat and catching Arthur's full attention. "Arthur, we have to talk." Francis said softly, his curls falling in his face as he spoke. "Yes Francis?" the response came as Arthur went back to his needle work while listening.

"I'm.. I'm pregnant again.." Arthur stabbed his index finger with his needle and he cursed out loud, after getting over the sting of the stabbing of his finger. "Oh, t-that's.. lovely.." Arthur said, looking to Francis, already alert and worried. Francis and Arthur had received notice, a year prior that Francis was bearing a new nation like a woman would bear her new child.

Five months in it was decided a new nation wasn't needed and they were reaped of the child they'd actually grown excited for.  
Arthur put down his needle work and scooted over to the Frenchman and put an arm around him. Francis had his hair blocking off view, if it weren't for the obvious sniffling Arthur wouldn't have known the other was crying. "It's alright Francis, calm down darling.." Arthur said this but he couldn't even stick to what he was telling the other to do, his throat was tightening and his eyes clouding up.

The loss left them both emotional and on edge, but together they had begun to work through it. Now the situation came up again and they both jumped to conclusions.  
*"Ce qui se produit si elle n'est pas bien?" Francis whispered as the other moved the hair from his face. "We can't just assume that it's going to happen again." Arthur barely got the words out as he caught sight of the tears working their way down Francis' cheeks. "But we can't assume that it won't.." Arthur shrugged and wrapped Francis in a hug that was heartfelt. "How far along?" Francis hugged back as he responded "I don't know, my boss just sprung it on me today at work though.. I'll ask him about it tomorrow."  
Arthur nodded and held onto the other still. A few minutes later Arthur stopped crying but Francis couldn't, he would start to stop but then he would start sobbing harshly again. Arthur just sat there and listened to the sobbing and stroked his back. "Why couldn't you be the one who was pregnant? I'm not cut out for this.. Im-"

Arthur put his finger up to Francis' mouth to shush him. "It isn't your fault, Francis, this is happening again for a reason. I believe that it's going to be okay." Francis shook with sadness and just nodded.

The next day Francis did ask and his boss said that it was nearing three months. Francis decided that he wouldn't get excited until he passed five months, when he knew that he had made it farther along than last time. He went home to Arthur and instantly hugged him, burying his head in Arthur's shoulder and breathing in the scent of the other.  
Arthur held Francis and just waited for him to speak first. "I'm about three months," Arthur couldn't hide the smile creeping his face as the hug separated. His face lighting up as he took Francis' hands and began to rejoice. Francis didn't join the celebration though as he thought to himself. "Francis we are having a baby!" Arthur chimed happily as he danced about. "Come on, darling let's just celebrate!" Francis shook his head and pried his hands out of Arthur's, "Non, Arthur, I won't. Until I know that notre bébé is bien faire." 

Arthur's expression dropped as he watched his boyfriend mentally beat himself up some more. "Francis, it's like I've been telling you, all we can do right now for the baby is to hope, if we don't have hope you'll wig yourself out and start spending more time worrying and less time taking care of yourself. If you're not taking care of yourself then the baby isn't properly being taken care of either, and I will not stand by and let you be depressed like this, everything is going to be ok I promise you Francis. Even if it isn't I'll be here for you, always." Francis nodded softly and breathed in deeply kind of agreeing with the words Arthur spoke and being thankful that he was loved..

The weeks following passed quickly, and Francis began to show just slightly. The two came to a mutual agreement that until they passed their first ultrasound without a problem making itself present, they would keep the pregnancy concealed (they were so thankful that it was winter and big coats weren't questioned.)

Arthur couldn't be any happier as he took care of Francis and made sure his love had not only everything he needed but a lot of the things he wanted. Francis just couldn't be all the way happy because he knew how fast this could turn into another miscarriage or bad memory in his mind. Arthur got Francis to be almost as excited as he was though as the weeks passed, Francis and him did talk about names and the gender they thought it would be. Arthur bet it was a girl, Francis on the other hand would not think that. He believed with all his heart it was a boy.

If only they knew how much they were taking on.

When Francis reached exactly four and a half months the couple went in to find out the real gender of their baby, it was their first actual ultrasound as well. The nurse working with them prepped Francis and smiled at them happily. Arthur was like a kid in a candy store. 

As much as France and his pasts clashed and set them up for hatred, he loved Francis with all his heart and this experience was making him love the Frenchman even more. "Well lookie here," The nurse said happily as she spotted the heartbeat which seemed a little wobbly. 

Arthur immediately pointed out the shakiness and uncleanness of the heartbeat, asking about it, "Why does it sound like that? Is that normal?" . Francis looked terrified at the question and began to slowly panic. "Ah?, No it's not normal, but give me a second.."

She moved the device along the bump, closely observing the monitor that was directing her. Arthur grabbed for Francis' hand, his face showing fear too. "Ah!" Francis jumped a bit at the noise.

"The problem is, hmm.. How many were you suppose to be having?" Francis looked to Arthur, concern lining his face now instead of worry. "One? I think?" Arthur said, confusion pushing out the fear on his face.

"Well, looks like you guys are going to have twins. Congratulations!" Francis' eyes went wide and a grin took over his face. Arthur swiveled for a moment but smiled and kissed Francis right there. "You wanna know the gender?" The couple exchanged looks and both nodded synchronized almost.

"Twin boys,.. You guys are going to have a handful."   
~~~~~~~~~~  
*Ce qui se produit si elle n'est pas bien - What happens if it is not well?  
Sorry this is just kind of crap. I had to start the story somehow.


	2. Chapter Two ~ I Promised You.

Since the ultrasound, Francis had not spoken a negative word. Even though he had swore up and down that he wouldn't get excited until he passed five months, he let that vow slip and his excitement only rose from there. Francis was ecstatic and he didn't even consider what had happened in the past to determine how this would go.  
Arthur was so glad to have his normal, happy Francis back. They began to tell their friends when it crept towards five months, showing off the print from the ultrasound. The most excited friend of Francis' was Antonio, Antonio loved children and couldn't wait to babysit for the two.  
Arthur and Francis became closer it seemed too. Sharing glances that were laced with the kind of pure love everyone dreamed of. Their hands always laced together during world meetings, it was bliss. They continued getting regular checkups and nothing was going astray. At six months Francis was glowing (and his baby bump wasn't possible to hide.) Arthur was so extremely excited. They didn't waste a second on preparing a room for the newborns to live in. The nursery, when finished, was painted a soft red, the two cribs positioned on opposite sides of the room.   
On this particular day Arthur had came home to Francis giggling in delight. “Mon amour!” the Frenchman called out to his unseen boyfriend. Arthur came to the sight of Francis with his shirt pulled up exposing the bump, his blond hair tied back and his mouth curled up in a smile that was golden. Arthur grinned immediately, going over to Francis he eyed him curiously.  
“They’re kicking. Arthur they’re kicking!” Francis said as the green eyes met his. Arthur of course willingly stuck out his hand and felt around for the kicks that Francis was describing. He eventually did feel the tiny kicks and he was overjoyed. The first time that anyone other than Francis had felt the kicking of the twins.   
Later that night while they lay in bed they talked of an important matter. “So Francis, we have to announce baby names at the shower and I was just wondering what you were thinking?” Francis thought for a moment before answering. “Let’s each think of a name, it will help and then we can see if they will work?” Arthur nodded softly and spoke with not a moment wasted. 

“I like Alfred..? What were you thinking?”   
“Alfred is a really nice name.. Me? I like Matthieu.” Francis said after a few more moments of contemplating over several of his name selections,  
“Matthew and Alfred, Alfred and Matthew. Either way I think that sounds really good together. I think we have found our names darling.”   
At the baby shower they did answer everyone when they asked about names. Alfred and Matthew did have a nice ring to it and no one was opposing. They showed of the nursery that they had decorated and then they played games. It was a stress free fun filled night. But the most excitement came when everyone was gone and the couple was left standing together in the doorway, which they had just closed the door to. They locked eyes and both sighed happily before they kissed.   
It was just a simple kiss but it was a sign of growing love, and it was appreciated, cherished as well. They went to bed that night with hands interlocked. It wasn’t new but it felt so oddly comfortable and they found comfort in the small gesture.   
Francis was getting more pregnant each day and his hormones were raging. Arthur tiptoed around saying things that would hurt his emotions. It was hard but again it was so worth it. He always tried to say the right things and be there emotionally for Francis and he was right and there almost always. Francis was at a relief that Arthur understood and didn’t freak out and leave. “Merci mon amour..” Francis mumbled after a really bad emotionally swing,   
“What for?” Arthur asked “I’m not going to leave you just because your hormones. Its not a matter of thanking. I’m supposed to do these things my love.” Arthur said, cupping his hand on Francis’ cheek. Francis just shrugged and then nodded softly. “But still… Merci.” Arthur smiled and Francis smiled right back. Arthur had gotten used to the whole, hormones come and go at a drop of a hat thing.   
He kissed Francis before taking on a more serious tone. “Hey?” Francis nodded and responded “Yeah?” and Arthur was down on his knees at the feet of Francis. “Will you be my husband?” Francis laughed “You’re joking Arthur.” But as he produced a wonderful ring it was realized that this wasn’t a joke. It was the real thing.   
“Oui! Of course I will! Ah! Mon amour I would bend down and just hug you right now but that is kind of impossible,” Francis said as the Englishman was rising to put the ring on Francis’ hand. He couldn’t help but laugh. After the ring fell onto the right hand of his lover, he kissed the other and held onto him for a few moments. “This is a start to a new family life, we have so much going on in it that I think we should do the whole thing. I mean, our babies, than us getting married. It’s all so unreal but all so wondrous.” Francis giggled a little and just listened.  
It meant the world to have Arthur stand by his side like this.


	3. Chapter Three ~ Perfect

It was a blur, the days melted into weeks and the weeks into months. Francis eventually got over his mood swings and Arthur was ever so glad. They re-arranged about a thousand times in the months leading up to the birth of their sons, or Arthur did anyways, he always forced Francis to sit down and ‘take it easy’ Francis was not happy to have to take it easy but he always did it anyways to please his fiance and ensure the safety of Matthew and Alfred.  
“How does this look?” Arthur had just finished putting up the changing station and put up some matching curtains.  
“*Il semble merveilleux!” Francis said, admiring the room with a grand smile. Arthur wandered over and hugged the other and also stood back to admire his work.   
“So do you think we’ll end up changing it again before they come?” Arthur grinned as he jokingly added the comment.   
“Non! I think it is parfait* as it is! We should just leave it alone before we overthink it, oui?” Francis took Arthur's hand and laughed out of pure happiness.   
“Yes, yeah lets go find something else to do!” The englishman said as he tightened his fingers around Francis’.  
The couple spent the week shopping and finishing up all the things they had to do to be ready for the twins.   
On that sunday thought they just settled for cuddling on the couch and sharing a small talk about the changes they were about to face, the two stopped talking eventually and just let the silence and the others company give them comfort. Everything had been silent for at least ten minutes when Francis let out a sharp noise. Arthur looked over to his fiance and quirked up an eyebrow. “Are you alright?” Francis shook his head no and breathed out,  
“Non, Arthur Il est temps*!” Arthur shot up running to get their bags they had previously packed for the hospital. Arthur got everything in the car and then got Francis up and to the car as well. The drive to the hospital was almost unbearable, Arthur was nervous, much more than he had ever been before. Their little family was about to get a bit bigger and for some reason this made Arthur fell on edge. Francis was a mess as he worried out loud between harsh cramps.  
The twins were delivered by c-section later that night. Both of the twins had blonde hair, one had bright blue eyes and the other had violet eyes. The one with blue eyes took the name Alfred and the one with violet eyes had taken the name Matthew. The nerves had melted away and the couple couldn’t have been any happier, their two children were beautiful, happy, and healthy.   
They got to go home after three days and some meetings with their country bosses. The babies were a lot of work and very different after a simple relationship. Late nights and early mornings were easy to get used to for the couple though especially if it kept Alfred and Matthew content.   
The twins grew quicker than humans due to their nation status and before Francis and Arthur could comprehend it they had two very hyper twin toddlers on their hands. Alfreds first word was freedom, imagine that. Alfred could always be found around the house, banging pots and pans, singing, screaming, or basically just doing anything to make noise. Matthew usually stayed away from Alfred and clung to his parents, he was really quiet and still hadn’t said his first word yet.   
Francis and Arthur actually took him to the pediatrician because they had suspected he was mute, they found out that he wasn’t in fact mute but just shy and meek. The first time they actually heard Matthew speak was when he was playing with Alfred. They were sitting in the living room as the twins played in the hallway. Alfred was making his toy cars crash and screeching ungodly. Matthews voice was quiet but still enough to be heard. “Alfred, you're doing it wrong.”   
Francis and Arthur jumped up and peeked around the corner and sure enough Matthew spoke again. “See?” He said as he crashed the cars and made a rumbling sound.   
“His first word was a sentence..” Arthur said reflectively, keeping quiet enough as so the twins wouldn’t notice them.   
“As far as we know!, Maybe he has been talking to Alfred all along and we haven’t noticed?..” Matthew turned to his parents and looked at them confused.  
“You didn’t know that I talk?” The short blond blushed a bit, seeming to get upset. Francis ran to the rescue though, swooping Matthew up and holding him sparing the tears.   
“Mon baby we’ve never heard you talk! This is just surprising to us.” He kissed Matthews forehead and held him close.   
“Mon?” Matthew questioned the French, cocking his head a little bit, his curl falling slack.   
“It’s French! I will teach you and Alfred when you two are older.” Alfred stuck out his tongue and just shook his head no as Matthew nodded his head yes.   
The family all slept in the same bed that night, like they had since the boys turned two. The little family of four was so comfortable just the way they were.. Perfect.


End file.
